The Power of Four?
by maclovin2015
Summary: Saotome Academy, the best school where an aspiring idol or composer could go. Becoming a student here meant that you were destined to be someone. These girls knew in their hearts that this was the place for them but didn't count on the wild ride they were in for. Especially since there is a no love rule! 4STARISHboysX4OCs...I suck at summaries but the story is good (I think... XD)
1. No Love With A Side Of Work

**Howdy, it is the author here. This is just a little preview of a story that has been in my wee brain for a little while. I don't know if it will go anywhere beyond this or not but I am really hoping it will!**

**I am trying my hardest to not use excessive cursing so it can stay rated T but depending on how many f-bombs I decide to sneak in, the rating may change.**

**Just a rundown of stuff...**

**"_" - dialogue**

**_italics _****- thoughts**

**bold - author's notes (not in the story though so don't worry)**

**'_' - singing (not in this chapter but just so ya know xP)**

**- - time skip**

**If you are confused on characters or anything like that just let me know and I'll try to clear anything up!**

**I SUCK at using honorifics so if I used one that doesn't make sense or if any words I used are wrong, please don't judge me and just let me know so I can fix it, por favor and merci!**

**ON TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned other than my OC's (Kimiko, Himiko, Tsuneko and Mae)**

* * *

The Power of Four

Chapter 1

"Come on Kimiko!" The short haired brunette grabbed her younger sister's hand and pulled her towards the large building overlooking them.

"Himiko! If you'd stop dragging me I could walk on my own!" The younger twin looked at her sister with a playfully annoyed face. At this request, Himiko released her sister's hand and the two started walking side by side, mirroring each other's movements perfectly. It was expected since they are identical twins who have been inseparable since birth.

As the two reached the large over bearing doors to Saotome Academy, they ran into a seemingly timid girl. The girl looked at the twins with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. Her grey eyes were wide with shock before she bowed slightly.

"Go-gomenasai! I was not watching where I was going." Her shoulder length red hair fell around her face as she looked to the ground. _I've already made a fool of myself and I haven't even taken the entrance exam yet! _She looked up when she heard one of the twins speak.

"Aww Himiko, look at how cute she is!" This comment made the red haired girl blush a little more.

Kimiko stuck her hand out for the shy girl to take. "Howdy, I'm Kimiko Arai and this is my sister Himiko." Himiko chose this time to speak up.

"Older sister by about 5 minutes actually." Himiko smirked at her younger sister while she just pouched out her bottom lip in protest.

"I-I am Tsuneko Suzuki. It is – uh – nice to meet you two." The red haired girl, now known as Tsuneko smiled cutely.

"Can we call you Neko-chan?" Himiko looked expectantly at the girl.

Tsuneko looked at the two girls before her with a questioning look. "I guess…" Before the words left her mouth, there was a twin on each arm.

"Well Neko-chan, we are going to be friends." The twin who ended up on her left purred.

"Best friends!" The twin on the right finished the thought before all three of them went into the building to take the entrance exam.

These girls as well as countless other students were packed into this immaculate building taking an entrance exam for Saotome Academy, the best school where an aspiring idol or composer could go. Becoming a student at this school meant that you were destined to be someone. These girls knew in their hearts that this was the place for them.

* * *

"Kimi~~!" Himiko was running towards her sister at full throttle. "I got into A class!" The girl had a smile that spread from ear to ear across her face.

"That's good news Himi! I haven't looked to see what class I am in. You look for me." Kimiko turned her head while her sister looked at the information bestowed before her.

"Wow Kimi I am so proud of you! You got into S class! _The S class_!" The two sisters embraced each other before curiosity got the best of them. "I wonder what class Neko-chan is in… Let's ask her." Kimi looked at her sister and nodded in agreement.

"I got into S class as well." Neko-chans voice echoed through the phone and reached the twins ears.

"Aww that means you won't be in my class." Himiko faked a rather convincing pout even though Tsuneko was not there to see it.

"Do you know who your roommate is?" Kimiko yelled from across the room, loud enough for Tsuneko to hear it through the phone. "Ha-hai! It is Himiko-san."

Kimiko looked down at the paper in her hands and searched for roommate information. _Ah! Here it is… Mae Sato. Nice name. _Kimiko then looked around her shared room and dreaded the packing that will follow.

* * *

"Neko-chan!" Tsuneko was squished as she was hugged from both sides by the Arai twins.

"Nice… to… see…you…too." The girl in the middle struggled for breath before the twins released her.

"We missed you so much Neko-chan! Why didn't you visit us like you promised?~~" The twins were speaking in perfect unison and were standing in front of Tsuneko blocking her path.

"I –uh- I didn't have time… My grandpa was –a- nevermind. Anyway, we should get to the entrance ceremony." The two twins looked skeptically at their new found friend and knew something wasn't right but didn't' want to press for answers.

"Oki~ Let's go!" The twins once again linked their arms with Tsuneko's and took off towards the ceremony. There were so many people pushing and pulling on each other that Kimiko was pulled away from the duo and pushed into the crowd.

She began walking around aimlessly; the poor child had no sense of direction. Her head was looking around at all the people. "Nee-san~~" She called out trying to find her sister, voice laced with a bit of worry. She started walking backwards, dumbly, and bumped into someone. Kimiko was quick to turn around and bow in apology. "Please forgive me. I was not paying attention to where I was walking." She looked up and met eyes with the person she had knocked into. She was staring intently at a young girl with pink-orange hair and adorable green and orange eyes.

The girl blushed lightly and smiled cutely. "It is no problem." She bowed slightly. "I am Haruka Nanami."

Kimiko looked at the girl before cutting a smile herself. "Hiya, I am Kimiko Arai. Just wondering but have you seen someone who looks exactly like me walking around?" Kimiko looked around them, still looking for her sister and Tsuneko.

"Hmm… I don't think so. I can help you look for them if you want me to." Kimiko locked onto Haruka and smiled.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, thank you though." Kimiko sighed in exasperation. She wasn't going to be able to find her sister in this crowd. "If you don't mind, could I just hang close to you while at the opening ceremony? I don't want to sit alone." She looked down and blushed a bit. She hated being separate from her sister and was very shy without her. Plus, she didn't want to bother Haruka.

"Yeah, that is okay with me!" Again, Haruka was smiling sweetly.

_This girl is totally adorable! _The two stood there in silence before another girl came jogging up to them and flung herself on Haruka. The two girls were talking quite giddily before the newcomer turned to look at Kimiko.

"I am Tomochika Shibuya but you can call me Tomo-chan." This girl was very outgoing and Kimiko was reminded of her sister. She instantly began feeling more comfortable around these two girls.

"I am Kimiko Arai! It is nice to meet you Tomo-chan!" The three girls stood and idly chatted about the courses they would be taking, classes they were in and roommates as well. In the short amount of time there, Kimiko considered them friends.

~~Meanwhile with Himiko and Tsuneko~~

"She's lost. I lost her. I am the WORST sister in the history of all sisters. Neko-chan what if she was beaten up… or worse, abducted?! I can't go on in life with my sister gone forever." Himiko was basically rolling on the ground in tears and pulled at her hair nervously. The other girl accompanying her looked around nervously trying to spot the other brown-haired girl to no avail. She kneeled down beside Himiko and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Himiko-san, I am sure she is fine. In fact I bet she is looking for us at the opening ceremony. We should start walking that way anyway. It is going to start soon… Cheer up; she is fine, I promise." Tsuneko looked calm and collected and this helped calm Himiko down.

Her eyes were brimming with tears but she spoke through a few sobs. "You think so?"

"Yes, absolutely!" At these words, Tsuneko was attacked with a hug. The twin was no longer crying and was smiling.

"Neko-chan you are totally right~~ Let's go to the opening ceremony." The two girls started to head that way but were stopped abruptly as a cute young boy blocked their path. He was panting and looked like he had been running for miles.

"Am I late? Has the ceremony started yet?" The two girls who were dumbstruck shook their heads no slowly. "Good… good." He stood up and leaned back trying to stretch out his over used muscles before outstretching his hand. "Mae Sato, Class A."

Both girls shared a look before examining the "boy" in front of them. He was in fact a she… She had short choppy purple hair with a side cut and her eyes were teal in color. Himiko was the first to speak up after shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Himiko Arai and this is Tsuneko Suzuki. I'm in class A too." The two girls smiled sweetly.

"Arai? As in Kimiko Arai? That's my roommate!" At the mention of Kimiko's name, Himiko was once again on the ground rolling in tears babbling about how terrible she is as a sister. Tsuneko and Mae just stood there and sweat-dropped. Himiko was drawing way too much attention to the trio for Tsuneko's liking so she repeated her small speech from earlier. After Himiko was once again clam, Mae turned to Tsuneko. "Does she do that often?"

"No… no, we got separated from her sister and she just started freaking out. Hehe, she is normally not so emotional

Before much else was said, the girls realized that the ceremony would be starting any second.

"Guys come on we are going to be late!" Himiko grabbed the other girls hands and followed the crowds into the seating area.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, Himiko, Tsuneko and Mae were walking towards class when Himiko saw a familiar figure up ahead. She ran up behind the person and squeezed them in a death grip hug. "Kimiko I am so glad you are alive! Never scare me like that again."

"Nee-chan! ~~" Tears began falling from the younger girls eyes. "I looked for you but couldn't find you. I didn't mean to worry you." She wiped her eyes jokingly before the two twins burst out in laughter at their new found friend's faces. All of whom were full of shock.

Himiko swung her arm over her sister's shoulders and the two smirked in unison. "You should see your faces right now." Kimiko's voice was laced with pure amusement as she once again looked over her friends. Her eyes landed on a girl who was, for whatever reason, in a boy's uniform. She bowed at the young girl. "I am…" Before she could finish, the purple haired girl spoke up.

"Kimiko Arai, right? I'm Mae Sato, your roommate." She threw up a peace sign and smiled cheekily. Kimiko couldn't control herself and basically attacked Mae in a hug.

"Oh Mae-chan you are so adorable! How does one even get this cute?!" Mae was gasping for breath harshly.

"What the hell? Can you please… no stop… don't… hug me… tighter…" As Mae continued talking, Kimiko's grip got tighter and tighter before Tsuneko gently placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Kimiko-san, you should stop. We need to get to homeroom." As she finished talking, Kimi looked at her and smiled adorably before placing Mae on her feet once more.

"I'll see you later Mae-chan!" Kimiko waved to the girl who was still struggling for breath while she walked away towards S Class.

Once inside the classroom, Tsuneko and Kimiko decided to sit in the back beside the windows. They sat there and idly chatted about random things while waiting for class to start. Eventually, Tsuneko opened a book she had with her and began reading. This left Kimiko to her thoughts as the few stragglers made their way into the class.

_Man, this place is way nicer than I thought it would be. The people don't seem too bad… yet… I'm sure there are the bad apples. They are everywhere after all._ Kimiko covered her mouth and laughed a little imagining people as fruits. She then opened her eyes and scanned the room. _Hmm, that girl looks terribly rude_… Her eyes were fixated on a girl with gorgeous violet eyes and blonde hair but had the meanest look on her face while talking to a posse of girls. _I'll steer clear of her… He looks cute. _At this Kimiko blushed a bit. Her eyes had landed on a rather tall boy with long orange hair and a charming smile who was also surrounded by a posse of girls. _But, he is obviously a lady-killer. Punk better not try anything on anyone I know or he'll get a beat down. Let's see, OH he is so adorable just like Mae-chan and Haru-chan! _The young twin's yellow and pink eyes had landed on a boy who was about her height. He had choppy blonde hair and a few pins on the side to keep his fringe out of his face. She also noticed he had his nails painted black. _That is totally cool. Maybe we listen to similar music. _She turned her head to look beside her and instantly saw someone who looked familiar. _Is that… HAYATO-sama? What in the world could he be doing here? _Kimiko stared at the boy before her. His hair was a deep blue color, as well as his eyes. He was un-mistakenly HAYATO; there was no doubt about it. Suddenly a small idea popped into the girl's brain. _Maybe I can finally become his friend! I've always wanted to befriend him, ever since that day!_

She couldn't continue dwelling on the subject because her teacher finally came into the room. Ryuya Hyuga, a rather serious looking man with orange hair and a scowl stood before the class. Kimiko started to blush as thoughts ran through her head. _I can't believe THE Prince of Fighting is MY teacher! This is a dream come true! _Kimiko was quickly snapped out of this when she heard the word "rules" and knew she had to pay attention. The last thing she wanted was to get kicked out of the school for breaking a rule!

"Absolutely no love? That is a bit drastic." Kimiko spoke in a hushed whisper where no one other than Tsuneko could hear her. Her friend nodded her head in silent agreement. It was a terrible rule. After the rules where listed, Hyuga-sensei began talking about their first assignment.

"One student from each course will be partnered up. This is a recording test that will determine your skill level. After class, you can check the list in the back to see who your partners are. It was all random." After that was all said and done, Kimiko looked out the window and her mind drifted off into a daydream.

* * *

"Kimiko-san… Kimiko-san!" Tsuneko gently pushed the daydreaming girl in order to get her attention.

"Neko-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kimi?" She smiled up at her red haired friend before looking around the class. "Oh wow, where did everyone go?"

"Class is over and everyone went to lunch. Now come see who your partner is so we can go eat, please." The brunette did as she was told but could not find her name on the list. She checked two more times before ripping the list off the board and taking it up to Hyuga-sensei's desk.

"Excuse me; Huyga-sensei… my name isn't on the list." She handed the paper to the man before her. He too scanned the list before checking another paper.

"Oh yeah… There are an odd number of students and you must've been left out. But I see here that you are one of the few who are taking both courses, is that right?" He looked up from the paper at Kimiko.

"Hai sensei, that is correct." She nodded slightly.

"Well since that is the case, you can either break up a group, compose a song for the idol and sing the song the composer does or you could compose and perform a song by yourself." Hyuga-sensei looked at the girl while she thought about her options.

"If it is no trouble, I would like to be in a group." At this, Hyuga-sensei nodded and began writing on the paper before handing it back to Kimiko.

She looked down at it and to her amazement she was paired with Tsuneko and some guy whose name was Ren Jinguji.

She bowed slightly before speaking. "Thank you, sensei." She then stood and put the paper back on the board before exiting the classroom to find Tsuneko waiting patiently.

Kimiko linker her arm through her friends and tugged her in the direction of the café.

"You would never guess who I am partnered with!" Kimiko was beaming with happiness and cut a side glance to see Tsuneko's confused, questioning look. "You, silly! Well, you and some guy… I have to compose and perform but I don't really care considering I can show off how awesome I am." At this both girls chuckled and entered the café.

The two girls were standing in line when Kimiko suddenly heard yelling.

"HIMI-CHAN!~~" Kimiko was picked up off the ground and flung around by a rather tall guy with blonde curly hair, cute green eyes and glasses.

"What the actual hell are you doing? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Kimiko knew she invaded people's personal space all the time but that didn't mean she liked it when it happened to her. She squirmed in the grasp of this oddly attractive captor before she heard a familiar voice.

"Na-chan put my baby sister down, please!" Himiko lightly tapped her foot waiting for the gentle giant to do as he was told.

"Baby… sister?" He placed Kimiko down beside Himiko and looked at them with his head cocked sideways in thought. It then dawned on him that the two girls were twins. He then scooped them both up in a hug a squeezed them tightly. "I didn't know you had a twin Himi-chan! ~~" After a few more seconds of hugging, he put the girls back down.

Kimiko turned to her sister. "Will you please tell me who the hell he is?" Himiko was about to answer but was cut off by another person walking up to them.

"Natsuki, you can't go around hugging people like that!" The blonde boy from S Class stood before the twins and Tsuneko. He shoved his hands in his pockets before introducing himself. "I am Syo Kurusu and this is Natsuki Shinomiya." The two boys stood there adorably and Kimiko couldn't help herself. She flung her arms around Syo and hugged him tightly.

"You are just so adorable acting all cool!" She then realized she was making a fool out of herself and jumped back blushing. She bowed in apology. "I am very sorry; sometimes I can't help myself around cute things." At this, Syo and Kimi blushed lightly.

"Riiight, anyway, I, as you know, am Himiko Arai and this is my younger twin sister Kimiko Arai." The two girls then linked arms before nudging Tsuneko to introduce herself.

"And I am Tsuneko Suzuki," she bowed to the two boys before her, "it is a pleasure to meet you." She then blushed lightly and smiled.

Kimiko looked around the room to see if she could find anyone else she knew. Her eyes landed on Haruka, Tomochika and Mae. She waved her hand in the air and yelled out to them to try and get their attention. "Haru-chan, Tomo-chan, Mae-chan!" Before anyone really knew what was happening, Natsuki was jumping towards Haruka.

"ELIZABETH! ~~" He was about to latch onto her but a buy with blue hair and eyes pushed a guy with red hair and red eyes into the line of fire. Natsuki latched onto him instead of Haruka. Kimiko, Himiko, Syo and Tsuneko all raced over to others.

"Na-chan, Syo-kun just told you not to do that." Himiko was jokingly scolding her instant friend.

Kimiko turned to the red haired guy and Haruka."I'm sorry Haru-chan, if I didn't yell like that, Na-chan wouldn't have almost attacked you in a hug." She then turned fully to the guy with red hair and bowed. "Please forgive me." The guy chuckled lightly and scratched his neck.

"It's no problem. I'm Otoya Ittoki by the way." He smiled a heartwarming smile.

"I'm Kimiko Arai," she then pointed to her sister and Tsuneko, "those two are my sister, Himiko, and Tsuneko." She smiled adorably, trying to make a good first impression.

Kimiko then turned to the one who saved Haruka from getting hugged to death. "Thank you for helping Haru-chan." He simply nodded in acknowledgement. This slightly annoyed Kimiko but she ignored it and went back to talk to her new found group of friends.

Tsuneko on the other hand slid her way beside the blue haired guy before quietly speaking to him. "Please forgive Kimiko; she isn't accustomed to quiet people. She still isn't over the fact that I don't typically talk much." Tsuneko then turned to face this quiet, attractive lad. Her face started to become pink as she looked at his features. He was rather cute. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts before speaking again. "I am Tsuneko Suzuki, you can call me Neko-chan if you'd like." She smiled cutely.

"I'm Masato Hijirikawa, it is nice to meet you Suzuki-san." She frowned inwardly; she was slightly hoping he would show more interest in her and call her Neko-chan.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hijirikawa-san." She then took her place beside him and watched her friends make a fool of themselves

Kimiko cut a side look at Tsuneko and saw her speaking to the boy, she now knew as Masato, and smiled. She was happy that there was someone on the quiet side that Neko-chan could relate to. Being around loud people all the time was difficult for Tsuneko even if she didn't tell anyone, Kimi knew.

As the group of students sat at the table munching away at their lunch and talking about everything under the sun, someone mentioned their first projects.

"Yeah, I am paired up with some girl in my class." Himiko sounded disinterested with who her partner is.

"Ittoki-kun and I are partners!" Haruka smiled adorably before turning to Kimiko. "Who is your partner Kimiko-san?"

"Well, I am partners with Neko-chan and some guy named Ren Jinguji." At the mention of that name, Masato's head shot up and someone from behind the group spoke.

"Did someone say my name?" The orange haired guy from S Class stood behind Kimiko. She turned and looked at him and deadpanned as soon as she saw it was the lady-killer. _Just my luck…_

Kimiko then spoke up. "Yeah, you are my partner for the first assignment." He then looked down at the girl and grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"Is that so little Lilly? I'm glad my partner is such a beautiful young lady." At these words, Masato was about to interject, but Himiko beat him to it. She swatted his hand away from her sister before looking him straight in the eye.

"First off, her name is Kimiko; second, don't try to schmooze your way around here. We are not easily fooled and third, you are lucky you have such a great composer to write for your sorry ass." Himiko then sat down and angrily continued to eat her food. Everyone at the table was rather shocked, including Ren. This was after all, one of the only women who could withstand his charm. Kimiko just looked at her sister. She knew why she reacted that way but decided to talk to her about it later.

"My apologies Ren-kun." Kimiko smiled at him sweetly. "Himiko didn't mean anything by that. So when do you want to work on our project?" Ren looked at the younger twin before coolly standing up straight and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Whenever you want little Lilly; we can even go to my room now and work if you want." He smirked charmingly before taking the girls silence as a no. "Suite yourself, you can take me up on that offer anytime." Before he walked away, he gave Kimiko a red rose that he seemingly made appear out of nowhere.

"That was awkward to say the least." Kimiko looked at the flower in her hand before placing it down on the table and continuing her meal in silence.

"I think he was being terribly rude." Tsuneko spoke up with annoyance lacing her voice. She stood up abruptly and slammed her hands on the table gathering everyone's attention. Without acknowledging anyone, she walked away towards the girls dorms and avoided the stares she got from others.

Once in the hallway she looked at her hands in shock. _Why did I show out like that? I could've just sat there and ignored him… Ugh. Whatever, he was being rude. Flirting with Kimiko-san for no reason and possibly getting her hopes up. Leading girls on like that is just distasteful!_ She crossed her arms over her chest and finally reached her dorm door. She walked in and sat on her bed briefly before beginning to unpack.

Tsuneko was only working for a few seconds before the door opened and Himiko walked in.

"Hello, Himiko-san." Tsuneko smiled at her friend silently begging her not to ask why she stormed off like that.

Himi walked over to her bed and sat down. She picked up her plushie Piyo-chan that Kimi had given her. She smiled at the memory of their 12th birthday before putting the toy down and watching Tsuneko for a few moments. _She was right about Ren… I should tell her that. Maybe it will make her feel better._ Himiko cleared her throat to get Tsuneko's attention. When the red haired girl looked up, she saw that Himiko wanted to say something and was obviously trying to find the right way to say it.

Tsuneko sighed in defeat. She might as well apologize to Himiko for her outburst. "Himiko-san, I am… sorry for my outburst. I didn't mean to bother anyone." The girl looked down shyly before she heard a full fledged laugh from across the room.

"Neko-chan you are too adorable! Hahaha, I was going to agree with you! He was being a total jerk considering he was just messing around with Kimiko." At this, Tsuneko looked at the girl before her in utter shock.

"So you agree then?" Neko-chan's head was tilted in question.

"Absolutely! He was just flirting with her for no reason. I can tell he doesn't actually care about how he makes girls feel and it ticked me off too!" Himiko and Tsuneko continued discussing how Ren was just a play boy and also talked about the others they had met that day.

~~Meanwhile with Kimiko and Mae~~

"Mae-chan, how was your first day?" Kimiko was neatly putting her clothes away.

"Ya know, it was pretty good. Ittoki-kun, Haru-chan, Natsuki-kun and Hijirikawa-kun are in my class." As Mae spoke as she was putting away her collection of manga books and video games.

"Oh man did you see Neko-chan and Masato-kun today at lunch? It was so adorable! If there wasn't a rule against love I totally think they would end up together." Kimiko laughed giddily before dusting off her hands and walking over to stand beside Mae. She looked over the books and games that were just put up before gasping in shock. "Mae! Why didn't you tell me you were a fan of Assassin's Creed? I brought my games too!" Mae looked up somewhat surprised at the girl before her. She didn't peg her to be into video games at all.

"You like video games too, Kimi-chan?"

"Yeah, but I don't get to play much at home because Himiko absolutely hates them for whatever reason." Kimi then proceeded to unpack her games and place them neatly beside Mae's. "There, now we have a larger selection to choose from." The two girls chuckled in excitement.

Kimiko then stood up and looked at their room. They we basically done unpacking and it was only 8 o'clock.

"Hey, Mae-chan, I'm gonna go take a walk. Don't wait up for me, okay?" Mae nodded before continuing what she was doing. Kimiko then grabbed a light jacket and slid it onto her arms before placing earphones in her ears and listening to music.

Once she was outside she began walking down a path that brought her to a gazebo by a small lake. Kimiko walked under the shelter and looked out at the view before her. _I can't believe I am actually here._ _My dream is finally coming true!_ Before she realized it, she was crying out of joy. Chuckling, she wiped the tears away and laid down on the small bench with her feet dangling off the end. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling and saw that there were designs etched into the stone. She began tracing them with her eyes before silently falling asleep.

* * *

"…HAYATO-sama?"

"…don't compare me… fool"

Kimiko stirred in her sleep. She could hear voices and they were starting to annoy her. Once she opened her eyes she realized quickly she wasn't in her room. _That would explain why I can hear other people talking_… She stayed silent and listened to the conversation.

Suddenly, Kimiko's eyes widened quickly when she recognized the voices. Principal, Haru-chan and HAYATO, who was under the alias of Tokiya Ichinose, HAYATO's younger twin, were talking intently about Tokiya's true identity.

_Poor Haru-chan… She believes people too easily. He is obviously HAYATO and there is no hiding that from anyone. Well, me at least. _Kimiko silently chuckled before waiting patiently for everyone to leave. When she thought the coast was clear, she stood up quickly and stretched her now aching back. Once turned to head back to the dorms, she was frozen on the spot. There, right in front of her, was Tokiya staring at her with a shocked expression. Her face heated up instantly. She really didn't want to get caught.

"Hi, Ichinose-san. Lovely night isn't it?" She laughed awkwardly before jetting past him and towards her dorm. She stopped briefly almost out of ear-shot and whispered quietly. "Thank you, HAYATO-sama, for everything. You truly are amazing." She walked away even faster thanking the heavens he couldn't hear her. But, unbeknownst to her, he did hear her words of gratefulness. He smiled inwardly but looked stoically out over the lake before walking off into the night.

* * *

**Alrighty, thanks for reading and just let me know what you think.**

**Again, I apologized if I butchered grammar, spelling or use of the little bit of Japanese I know!**

**There may be an update on this story soon so stay tuned if you enjoyed it.**

**Okay then, bye! I'll see you next time!**** maybe... probably...perhaps... **

**:)**


	2. Cakes and Secrets!

**Howdy doo everyone! Welp here is the second chapter. I focused more on Kimiko in this chapter but I plan on spreading out the love more. My ideas for the next chapter are full of Himiko and Tsuneko! I'll just try to get a good balance and try to focus on them all equally but that will be hard considering I think Kimiko is my favorite XP**

**Just a rundown of stuff...**

**"_" - dialogue**

**_italics _****- thoughts**

**bold - author's notes **

**'_' - singing (still not in this chapter but it's coming eventually!)**

**- - time skip**

**I only own my OCs! **

**And I want to thank the one and only starsandsnowflakes for reviewing and faving! Thank you soooo much, much love, much love!**

**Much love to the guest AnimeGirl4891 as well! And I love Ren too! and just to let you in on a little secret, one of the lovely ladies will possibly end up with him ;P So stick around and find out!**

**Onward to the story! I apologize for how slow everything is going. For whatever reason my brain wants me to go into detail and explain as much as possible with some stuff but skip over other stuff :I ... my apologies**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kimiko Arai, get up this instant or so help me I will destroy all of your video games!" The younger twin stirred in her sleep before fully registering what she just heard. As soon as she realized what was said she lurched forward only to collide with her sister. The two twins held their foreheads in discomfort.

"What the actual hell Himi! Why did you threaten my precious like that and why are you even in my room?... Mae!" The purple haired girl sat on her bed with her hands up signaling she had nothing to do with this.

Himiko gently patted her sister's head before standing and walking towards the door. She twirled a lanyard, key attached, around her finger. "Silly little sis, I made a copy of your key! Plus, if it wasn't for me, you and Mae would be late for class which starts in," she looked down at her watch," about 10 minutes. See ya in class Mae." The older Arai waved to the girls before heading towards class.

With a sigh of exhaustion, Kimiko stood and headed to where her uniform was laid out. Once she was dressed, she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Today she opted to wear her hair up in a small pony tail with her bangs and a few strands in the back that were just a bit too short loose. She wore the (hideous) yellow plaid dress with a white long-sleeve button up underneath. On her feet were knee-high lace up boots that were black and a pair of thigh high white stockings. Once she approved of her appearance, she looked over to her roommate. Mae was all decked-out in the boy's uniform, again. Peaked with curiosity, Kimiko continued to stare at the spot Mae was once in thinking about why on earth she would want to wear the boy's uniform. She continued thinking about it until Mae cleared her throat and pulled Kimi towards the door. The duo would have to skip breakfast and run to class. As they started running, a thought ran through both of the girls heads. _We really needed to work on our time management skills… but that'll have to wait._

* * *

Panting, Mae made a left turn into A Class with a minute to spare and waved to Kimiko as she passed by. She exhaustedly fell into her chair and plopped her head down. She could feel her already tired soul slip from her body. Before she could fall into a deep sleep, a book was slammed onto her desk. The poor purple-haired girl jumped with surprise before following the book up to see Himiko with Natsuki, Haruka and Otoya close behind.

Mae dead-panned as she looked at her "friends." All of them were full of energy and happy-go-luckiness. It made Mae slightly sick so she just laid her head back down. Her head was pulled up by Himiko.

"Mae-chan, what time did you and my sister go to bed?" Mae looked everywhere except at the girl in front of her.

"Well… um… I don't know, maybe around 5?" She braced for a lecture from Himiko and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mae Sato! What in the world were you two doing?! Ya know what, don't tell me. But as punishment," a dark, frightening aura surrounded Himiko as she continued to speak," you will…" Before she could finish, she was interrupted by Ringo-sensei spurting out good mornings before listing what the schedule was going to be like for the week leading up to the first test. Basically, real classes started in a week and until then the students only had homeroom. But even still, these lovely lads and lasses had to do work in homeroom.

"Alright, this assignment is like a game. I'm handing out a worksheet and you and your partner must match the composer, idol and song! No cheating.~~" The gorgeous man began handing out papers before going back to his desk and listing off the groups.

_Thank the heavens I'm not with Himiko! _Mae gave a quiet sigh of relief before her partners name was listed_. Welp, the universe truly hates me, doesn't it?_ She banged her head on her desk multiple times before her partner walked over. She was instantly enveloped in a death grip hug.

"Mae-chan~ I'm so glad we're partners!" Natsuki was screeching into her ear.

J_ust calm down Mae, calm down. _She took a deep breath before prying him off of her. "Shinomiya-san, let's get to work, yeah?"

"Aww, Mae-chan, call me Natsuki!" She looked at him in stupor. He was so hyper active and happy… but really nice. She nodded before pointing to the sheet before them.

"Fine, Natsuki-kun, but we need to get to work."

A few minutes later, Mae and Natsuki looked down at their paper. They had successfully matched up all the songs and idols but only had a few composers matched up. This "simple" assignment was showing to be a serious struggle for the two idol course students. But, before they could finish their paper, Ringo-sensei clapped his hands and began talking. Mae zoned out completely and looked out the window. Her mind drifted off but was pulled back when she heard whispers among her classmates.

"Can she even read music?"

"I bet she just got lucky at the entrance exam."

"Does she even know how to play the piano?" These questions and variations of them floated around the room and pierced the person they were directed towards. Mae noticed Haruka tear up a little bit before getting up and walking away out of the room in a rushed fashion. She stood up abruptly and looked around at her classmates in utter disappointment.

"What is wrong with you people? Do you have no respect for other people and how they feel?" Her fists were clenched with rage. She angrily sat down before she sadi something that could get her in major trouble. But she was surprised when she heard more questions and statements float around the room.

"That boy is really cute."

"He must have a crush on Nanami."

"If there wasn't a rule against dating I'd totally go out with him."

These statements made Mae doubt her previous faith in humanity. Her head once again found itself being banged on the desk. _Why are people so infuriating and dumb?! _

~~Meanwhile with Tsuneko~~

_Oh no, I hope Kimiko-san isn't late! That would make her look like a bad student with no potential! _The worry-wart red head sat at her desk fidgeting with anxiety for her friend. Once she saw Kimi run into class and flop into her seat, Tsuneko sighed in relief. "Kimiko-san, I was getting worried you weren't going to show up to class."

Kimiko's face was smushed on her desk. She was too weak from all that running to move so she just spoke, hoping Tsuneko would understand the muffled answer. "Mae and I stayed up late playing video games and working on her lyrics for the assignment."

Tsuneko nodded in understanding before remembering she had the sheet music ready for Kimi to have and start writing lyrics for. She reached into her bag and pulled out her most recent work. Gently, she slid them under Kimiko's crossed arms that were on the desk.

Kimiko's eyes scanned the paper silently humming the melody before her eyes grew wide. She was suddenly rejuvenated. "Neko-chan, this song is so perfect!" She hugged her friend tightly before grabbing a notebook out of her bag and writing lyrics down. They were flowing from her pen like ink. She was, to say the least, inspired.

Tsuneko looked at Kimi as she wrote down words busily. She then scanned the room. Her eyes noticed Syo who was walking up to them. He sat in the chair in front of Kimiko and was about to tap on her shoulder but Tsuneko quickly stopped him.

"She is working on lyrics… I wouldn't disturb her." She then smiled apologetically. "So… What's up, Kurusu-san?" He looked around the room before turning to look at her.

"Nothing really. I was just going to ask Kimiko-chan if she had seen Ren." At that name, Tsuneko could feel her ears turn red, a sign she was still angry about the previous day's events. She chocked back her rage before responding.

"I doubt it. And I'm sure he is fine, no need to worry." He nodded slightly before Hyuga-sensei came in and began talking about the few days ahead of them, what to expect and whatnot. Tsuneko paid full attention to everything he was saying.

Once the class was busy working on their assignment, Tsuneko and Kimiko rushed to finish their work so they could chat about the song Kimiko wrote seconds before. Quickly and thoroughly, the two girls finished and began chatting away. Somehow, the two girls roped Syo into the conversation.

"Syo-chan, please tell Neko-chan that this line is fine the way it is."

"Kurusu-san, please tell Kimiko-san that it needs altering so it will flow better."

"It's fine the way it is."

"It needs to be changed."

The two girls were in a standoff. Syo looked at them and chuckled before grabbing the lyrics and music. He silently sang the words as written. Good-guy Syo then decided to voice his opinion. "I think it just needs to be sung slower. The line is great and so is the music." He then handed the materials back to the girls. They decided to call it quits on working on the song after three more disputes.

Kimiko walked up to Hyuga-sensei's desk and fidgeted nervously. "Excuse me." He looked up from the papers he was reading meticulously and hmphed in acknowledgment. "May I go use the restroom?" He nodded towards the door and Kimiko took that as a yes.

Once in the hallway, she started towards the restroom but stopped when she saw Haruka run out of her class followed by Mae yelling at people.

Ditching her previous destination, she stood beside the door to A Class, next to Otoya. "We should do something to cheer her up." Her suggestion seemed to light a spark in Otoya's brain before he nodded fervently.

"We can make her a cake!"

Kimiko smiled at the suggestion before noticing Natsuki appeared out of nowhere at the mention of the baked sweet.

"I can help you guys! I love baking.~" He was dripping with excitement at the thought of making sweets. "Let's do it tonight! Meet me in the kitchen at 7." He then bounced back over to his seat and looked around in an adorable daze.

Otoya looked over at Kimiko. "So you'll be there Kimiko-chan?"

She nodded before chucking lightly at how excited the two boys were about their baking adventure. "Sure thing, Otoya-kun! I'll bring my favorite recipe for triple chocolate cake!" She then waved goodbye and finally went to the restroom.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The rest of the day went by really fast. Lunch was rather boring and uneventful; it passed by in a flash. The only thing exciting about the day was the baking extravaganza that would take place later but until then, Kimiko had to think of something to do.

_I could work on composing for Ren-kun's song. Or I could work on the lyrics for mine. That would be productive. _She wasn't paying attention and knocked into someone. She stumbled backwards a bit and looked down with a blush covering her features. She immediately bowed in apology. "I am so sorry, I was not paying attention."

Her eyes traveled upward and met with Tokiya Ichinose's. If it was possible, Kimiko's face got even redder with embarrassment. "My apologies, Ichinose-san." She then side-stepped him quickly but not without stealing a glance back at him. Little did she know that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Within seconds she was back at her dorm. She opened the door slowly and flicked on the light. Once inside she dropped her bag on the floor and undressed quickly before putting on a more comfortable outfit consisting of sweats and a large tee. She then sat down at her desk and spread out all of her papers. Lyrics, eighth notes and eraser shavings covered the surface of the papers immediately.

"Kimi you should really learn to check your room. I've been in here the whole time." At the sound of her sister's voice, Kimiko fell out of her seat and bumped her head.

"Nee-chan! Again with this? We need to set up some boundaries or something!" Kimiko pulled herself up from the floor before being enveloped in a hug by her sister.

"I just wanted to talk to my baby sister! What is the harm in that?" Himiko pretended to tear up while speaking.

"Enough with the fake tears and I guess there is no harm in that… So whatcha want to talk about?" The twins walked over and flopped onto Kimiko's bed.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's just weird being in a different class and not being in the same room! Sometimes I just get so lonely!~~" Himi clasped her hands over her heart dramatically before cracking a smile at her sister.

"I've missed you too Nee-chan. But I think this will be good for us, being separated… We've been forced to make friends." Suddenly the air in the room turned very serious.

"I don't need anyone else, Kimiko. We don't need anyone else as long as we have each other."

"I know, I know, it's just we aren't going to be together forever. Eventually we will go our separate ways." At these words Himiko stood abruptly and turned away from her sister.

"Don't say stuff like that Kimiko! You know it's always been us against the world. Ever since we were little we were in our own little world and no one was allowed in! Why can't it be like that? We were happy. Yo-you can't j-just leave me-e alone! I… I need you." Himiko had started crying towards the end of her little monologue. She quickly walked towards the door. Once she got to there, her hand firmly wrapped around the knob, she turned to her sister.

The two sisters knew they needed each other. But, Kimiko also knew that if her sister depended on her forever, she would never let anyone else in. This was because of their parents never spending time with them or even acknowledging their existence. As children, the two girls were often ignored by their parents simply because the family business was more important. They were homeschooled so they were never around other kids their age. Eventually their seclusion became severe to the point where they wouldn't talk to anyone other than the other twin. They would go around doing everything together. All this made it impossible to distinguish them one from the other which ended up making matters worse. The Arai girls were lumped into one. If one did something, both were giving credit for it. The two girls only started getting over their reclusive habits when they met Tsuneko at the entrance exam. They had made a pact with each other: open up to more people and depend less on each other. Now, they have made a lot of progress and Kimiko was farther along than Himiko.

Kimiko looked at her sister and knew that she needed support in this endeavor. They wanted to do this so they could be happier. And Kimiko was going to help her sister open up to the world.

"I'm so sorry Himiko. I promise I will never leave you alone. Us against the world forever!" Kimiko had followed her sister to the door and embraced her tightly.

"Promise?" Both girls were crying at this point.

"Promise." At this, the two separated and looked at each other's crying faces. They cracked a smile and began laughing full heartedly, knowing they would always have each other.

A small buzz ruined the moment and Kimi checked her phone. On the screen was a reminder about the cake baking operation.

"Crap! Himiko I have to go… But first will you help me find something to wear? Something comfy but cute!" Kimiko smiled at her sister brightly before the two went and raided the closet. Kimiko decided to wear a pair of baby blue pants and a white flowy top with black knee high boots and her hair up in the pony tail. The girls nodded at the good choice.

"So why did you get all dressed up anyway? Is it for a boy?~~" Himiko poked her sister in the side and laughed at the embarrassed, shocked face she got as a response.

"What? No! Hehe… what are you even talking about? We can't love, remember? Jeez, huh, you are too funny." Kimiko adverted her gaze as her sister split the most obnoxious, knowing smirk of all time.

"So who is he?" Himiko wiggled her eyebrows.

At this, Kimiko blushed even more before mumbling a name.

"No way! Hahaha that is too cute Kimi-chan!" Himiko walked over to the door and swung it open. "I'll let you get to your prince charming little miss breaking the rules!" She slammed the door before walking off.

"Whatever…" Kimiko stood and grabbed her key and cake recipe before exiting her room as well. "Now time to bake some cakes!"

* * *

When Kimiko walked into the kitchen, she was shocked to see Syo and Mae hanging off towards the side.

"Oh good, Kimiko-san is here! We can get started now!." Otoya grabbed Kimi's hand and pulled her over towards the counter where the others were at.

"Mae-chan, I am surprised to see you here." She huffed in annoyance before looking at her roommate.

"Yeah, me too." She then pointed to Otoya and Natsuki. "These two dragged me here… against my will might I add." Kimiko sweat-dropped before looking to the two accused boys who were looking everywhere except at Mae.

"I was drug here by Natsuki too." Syo spoke up and was seemingly worried and angry. Obviously angry about being here but Kimiko was confused as to what could be so worrisome.

Before much else could be said, Natsuki began putting things in a blender.

"You are about to witness hell…"

Otoya, Kimiko and Mae all watched as Natsuki put outlandish things into the blender… Chocolate with the wrapper, some type of pink goo and HOT SAUCE?! Then he used a torch to cook the "cakes" at extremely high heat. Kimiko and Mae both put their hands up to their mouths holding in their sick. The smell and look of the "sweets" were repulsive.

"Who wants to taste?" Natsuki was dangerously close to Syo and Otoya trying to feed them his creation.

"Na-chan, can I cook now?" Kimiko watched as he jumped out the window after Syo who barely escaped.

Mae looked from the window over to Kimiko. "I'd take that as a yes."

Kimiko nodded before the two girls cleaned up Natsuki's mess.

"Now, let's make a cake Mae-chan!" Kimiko smiled from ear to ear and she held up a whisk and spoon in her hands. Mae chuckled before beginning to follow the recipe.

Within 30 minutes, the two girls managed to get two cakes and cupcakes into the oven. Now all they had to do was wait for them to cook, cool and then they could begin to decorate them!

As they cleaned up their mess, Otoya finally recovered from the taste-testing fiasco and the other two came back as well. The three boys smelled the aroma of the cakes baking and their mouths instantly started watering.

"That smells really good!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat some."

Kimiko looked up to realize they were back. Her eyes scanned all three of them, her eyes lingering on one longer than the others. As she realized was staring, she looked quickly to the side with a blush on her face. Seeing this, Mae looked at her quizzically before Kimiko mouthed that she'd tell her later.

After that slightly awkward moment, the timer went off for the confectionary treats in the oven. Kimiko and Mae went over and grabbed the sweets before placing them on cooling racks. "So boys, who wants to decorate the cupcakes and who wants to decorate the cakes?" Kimiko turned to look at the three lads. "Hmm. How-about Otoya and Syo, you two decorate the cupcakes, Mae-chan, you decorate a cake and Na-chan and I decorate the other?" The accompanying bakers nodded before grabbing the icing and heading to their assigned treats. Each one was thanking the heavens that Natsuki wasn't going to work alone because no one really knows what kind of disgusting mess he could have turned the cake into and no one wanted to find out.

Kimiko motioned for Natsuki to come over to where she was standing as she was getting the icing ready. Once she finished covering the cake in icing she handed Natsuki a piping bag. She placed her hands on top of his before instructing him on how to decorate a cake properly. "Now squeeze the bad lightly, too hard and the icing will shoot out and get all over the place."

"Like this Kimi-chan?" She chuckled lightly before moving to where she could help him easier. Gently, her hands guided his in a pattern to create a cute design on the cake. She released her hands from his while blushing slightly. "Here, it looks like you can do it on your own now." She smiled cutely at him before looking deep into his eyes.

The two of them blushed slightly as they noticed how close they were standing. He was basically hugging her from behind at this point. She quickly moved away to check on the others and their progress. _Oh man, calm down Kimiko… Nothing can happen between you two. Besides, he isn't interested in you anyway. _She absorbed what her conscience said and her face contorted into a look of solemn. As she reached Mae, she pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Hey Mae-chan! That is some good decorating!" She nudged her friend in the side before sticking her finger in the icing and licking it off her finger. She was completely unaware that green eyes had watched her and blushed at her actions.

"Kimi-chan, you broke my concentration." Mae turned her head angrily at her friend who now had her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Mae-chan… Haha you are so adorable when you are angry." Kimiko then poked the girl before hoping up on the counter.

Mae smirked up at her friend before speaking. "So Kimi-chan, what was all that about earlier? Hmm?" Kimiko's face paled as she realized what Mae was talking about. Mae was met with silence so she started poking Kimiko constantly, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Fine! I'll tell you just stop with the poking!" Her small outburst got the attention of the boys who were now looking at her in wonder. "What?!" At her slight outburst the boys quickly looked at their confectionaries and got back to work. This whole scene elicited a chuckle out of Mae.

"So… spit it out already."

Kimiko looked to the side and blushed. She really didn't want to tell anyone else that she was basically breaking a rule. Granted, she wouldn't classify her feelings as love but she did sure as hell like _him_ as more than friends.

"Well I uh… I… maybesortaprobablylikethisboy…" (maybe sorta probably like this boy) She rushed her words and looked at Mae who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I thought so… I just wanted to make sure." Mae looked at the lads who were in the room with the two girls. It was definitely on of them. But which one? _Well, it could be Otoya or Natsuki. I feel like Kimi would mesh well with one of them. Is it Syo?_ At this thought, something churned within Mae's stomach. _Eh, it couldn't be Syo… They wouldn't work at all. _"So, which one is it?" She looked expectantly at Kimiko.

The girl being questioned gulped in nervousness before meeting her friend's eyes. She leaned in and whispered his name into her ear.

"Really?! I'm not going to lie, Kimi-chan, that is really cute." Mae once again chuckled as her friends face turned a light shade of pink.

* * *

**Any suggestions just let me know! Please oh please review, fav and follow!**

**Once again, my apologies if I offended anyone or butchered grammar, spelling, or the like.**

**I have the next few chapters in my mind buzzing around but I am going on vacation so it may be a while... I'll try to update while I'm away! Oh, oh, did you see my not so subtle hinting at who Kimiko and Mae will end up with without saying it outright? How sneaky am I? Anyway, have a lovely day!**

**I'll see you next time.**

**:)**


	3. He's Just a Flirt

**Okii guys, here is chapter 3! This one took me a while but I did it... and I know dialogue that was in the show isn't spot on. I kinda paraphrased all of that... Anyway... Hehe I'm currently on vacation and the next chapter might not show up for a while. I just really wanted this one to go up because I am am happy about it ahaha**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! Also, thanks to everyone who read my wee little story!**

**AnimeGirl4891****- this chapter is for you! It has more Ren~ I hope you enjoy it hahaha**

**krupa360**** thanks for the favorite & Panda-lovers-baby thanks for the fav and follow! You guys are totally awesome!**

**Just a rundown of stuff...**

**"words" - dialogue**

**_italics _****- thoughts**

**bold - author's notes (there are a few in this story, my apologies)**

**'words' - singing (finally in this chapter but only a small bit!)**

**- - time skip**

**'words'**** - text messages**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's! Nothing else mentioned is owned by me!**

**Without further ado, Here is chapter three!**

**Onward! But be warned there is some language in this chapter that some may find offensive... I really love sentence enhancers (aka: cruse words)**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Beep… beep… beep…_ Himiko's alarm went off and awoke the sleeping girl and her roommate. She sat straight up before pushing the covers off of her and walking over to the window. She threw the window open and took a deep breath of fresh air before a grin split her face. "Good morning Neko-chan! I hope you slept well."

"I did Himiko-san. Now shouldn't we get dressed? We don't want to be late, today is our recording test!" At these words, Himiko turned towards her closet and gathered her uniform up. She quickly threw on the skirt, shirt, blazer and black converse before parting her hair to the side and throwing in a small blue clip to keep her fringe out of her face. She turned to her roommate.

"How do I look Neko-chan?" The twin threw up a pair of deuces and smiled cheekily.

"As cute as always Himiko-san."

"Neko-chan will you please just call me Himi-chan?" The other girl nodded a 'yes' in response. "Good," Himiko offered her roommate an arm to link hers with," let's get to class so we can rock our test."

The two girls walked until they reached A Class. Himiko unlinked her arm with the other girl. "Good luck Neko-chan! Tell my sister to rock her song." Tsuneko nodded quietly before walking off towards her class.

Himiko walked into the class and was greeted with friendly faces. "Hey guys, are you ready for our recording test today?" Everyone except Otoya and Haruka looked slightly nervous. She chuckled lightly and looked at her friends. "I'm sure you all will do fine."

After words of reassurance were shared between them, Ringo-sensei walked in and read off the recording schedule. "After Ittoki, Arai will go…" Himiko smiled at the thought of finally being able to sing her song. Her and her partner worked really hard on it.

* * *

Once it was close to Himiko's turn to do the recording test, she walked up to the door that led into the studio. She waited patiently as she listened to Otoya sing his song. She was very impressed with the lyrics and composition. _Otoya and Haruka worked well together! I bet it'd be fun if Haru-chan composed for me. _Himiko's thoughts trailed off but she was quickly brought back to reality when the door she was leaning on opened. She stumbled slightly but caught herself easily before turning to the two who were exiting the room. She grabbed them both in a hug. "You two did so well! Good job you guys!" She let go before turning to head into the adjoining room. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Himiko-san!" Haruka and Otoya both gave her a thumbs up and watched her go into the recording room.

Once Himiko was inside she began taking deep breaths to calm her slightly erratic nerves. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she had performed in front of tons of crowds full of strangers before. _Maybe that's it; I've never really had anyone other than Kimiko whose opinion I cared about. _Himiko nodded her head at her teacher and the music started playing. She gave herself a little pep talk before she began singing.

…

'But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go'

…

**(Yes, I know it is Demi Lovato… I literally could not think of my own lyrics and I am a lazy bum… This song will kind of play into the plot for Himiko anyway so the song kinda fits… back to the story, sorry for interrupting.)**

Once Himiko was done she gently smiled at the teachers behind the glass. Hoping she did well, she exited the room and ran straight into her sister and Tsuneko.

Tsuneko placed a proud hand on her friends shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Himik…Himi-chan, you did very well." At these words, Tsuneko was swept into a bone crushing hug by the older twin.

"Thanks Neko-chan!... Kimi-chan, what did you think?"

The younger twin put a finger to her lip in thought. "Well… I thought it was, um… great! I loved it Nee-chan!" With a slight laugh and sigh of relief, Himiko hugged her sister.

"Aww thanks Kimi-chan!~ Now it is your turn to rock your song! You can do it." The twins separated and as Kimi was walking into the room, Himiko shouted out to her. "You'll do great! And… Tell Jinguji-san to sing your song well or I will kill him! ~" At the mention of Ren, Kimiko frowned slightly before quickly replacing it with a smile.

"Will do, Nee-chan."

After her sister went through the doors completely, Himiko started walking back but couldn't get Kimiko's frown out of her face. _Something is wrong and I am going to figure out what it is._ She went through many scenarios in her head. _Maybe he upset her…maybe his lyrics suck and she is disappointed… Oh my gosh, what if he tried something?! _At this Himiko's face turned red with rage. She felt a small nudge on her shoulder. Her eyes cut over to the person who touched her. Instantly seeing who it was, she erased the death glare. "Hey Haru-chan, Otoya-kun. What's up?" The two people before her sweat-dropped at how fast her glare changed into a look of innocent friendliness.

"Oh, right, we were wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch with us? Mae-chan already went ahead with Natsuki. They apparently needed to talk about something." Otoya was the one to speak and break the slightly awkward silence.

"Sure thing." The girl's stomach rumbled with hunger as a response as well. Himiko blushed lightly. "Heh, well lets go then or my stomach will eat itself." At this, the three headed towards the food.

Once they were there, they hopped in line with Mae and Natsuki. The two quickly stopped talking about whatever it was and Natsuki had a slight blush. Himiko looked between them and was shocked… _Does Na-chan have a crush on Mae-chan? That is unexpected and terrible… _She frowned at her thought. It would be terrible if Na-chan really did like Mae-chan.

Once the thought was forgotten, the group was made larger as Syo, Kimiko, Tsuneko and Masato joined them. Himiko looked at her sister and signaled that they needed to talk. _I'm not going to mention the Natsuki thing but I need to figure out why she is upset with Ren. _Before Himiko could think about the subject any longer, her train of thought was stopped by the mention of his name.

"Have any of you see Ren? He hasn't talked to me since I gave him the sheet music." Kimiko looked slightly worried, upset and angry all at the same time. It was understandable.

A resounding nope was echoed through the group. _Well now I know why she is upset… What a fool, making my sister worry. He has another thing coming! _Himiko's mind was racing as thoughts of ways to make Ren squirm circled her cranium. She knew she wouldn't actually do anything but that didn't mean she couldn't think about it!

The group of classmates and friends all got their food and sat down at a table. They all chatted idly about one thing or another. Himiko looked up and scanned her group of friends. She noticed they had all "paired up." Haruka and Otoya were chatting, laughing and… blushing. Himi got a kick out of that. It was quite adorable. She then continued to look at the others; Syo, Mae, Natsuki and Kimiko were also chatting, laughing and blushing. _Hmmm, that is interesting to say the least~._ Himiko then looked at the last two. The quiet ones. Tsuneko and Masato sat there eating their food in a comfortable looking silence. At this, Himiko smiled warmly. She enjoyed seeing her friends having a good time. _Kimiko is right, I need to branch out more. _All of a sudden, Himiko felt alone. Her sister was beside her but it wasn't the same. Everyone at the table had someone, except her.

Himiko grabbed her trash and threw it away before walking outside and towards the lake. Once there, she sat down at the base of a tree and looked out over the water. It was a rather gorgeous sight. Her mind drifted towards what she just saw at the table and how they were all "coupled." Himiko smiled. Deep down inside she was a hopeless romantic. Her collection of romance novels and movies was enough proof for most people. Her mind began to reel as she picked out pairings for her friends and sister. _Well, Tsuneko and Masato are obviously a perfect match from what I can see. They both are quiet, polite and totally serious most of the time. _

Before Himiko thought about more "ships" she pulled out a notebook. On the black cover, the words "Himiko's Thoughts" were etched in white ink. Himiko flipped through the book to a page near the back and looked at the page before adding a heading. Her hand scribbled "Ships" on the top left of the page before she jotted down Masato and Tsuneko's name. _Who else? Let's see, Haruka and Otoya? It could happen. _She jotted their names down as well. _On second thought, based on what I've seen, all the guys could have a thing for Haru-chan… That could be a problem. _

Himiko continued her shipping and when she was done she had a good few lines filled with relationships that could work and ones that were destined to fail. Surprisingly enough, her judgment about relationships were usually right when it came to others. However, she was as dense as a rock when it came to her. She couldn't tell when she was flirting or just being nice and she couldn't tell when a guy was flirting with her or just being nice. It was a struggle but one that Himiko didn't really worry about. She'd rather see everyone else happy and in love. The chance of her getting hurt was too high for her liking anyway so she decided to stick to the single life.

Himiko sat her notebook down and once again looked out over the lake. It was near sunset now and the air was starting to get a slight crisp to it. Deciding it was time to go back to her dorm; she stood and dusted her bum off. _This is officially my new favorite spot to think. _She turned and headed back to the school. As she got closer, she could hear someone playing the saxophone beautifully. She paused in her walking and just listened. _The emotion is so strong; it is so inspiring. _Himiko stayed in that spot until the glorious music stopped.

She ran all the way back to her dorm and opened the door quickly before sitting at her desk with a pencil and inspiration coursing through her veins.

At the sudden sound, Tsuneko woke up and jolted forward. "Ah, Himi-chan, good to… see…." She had fallen back on her pillow asleep knowing there wasn't an intruder in their dorm. Seeing this, Himiko giggle before turning back to the paper.

_I can't believe I am about to compose a song. And for a complete stranger none the less! _It was odd for Himiko to compose songs for anyone other than her sister. She was never confident in her ability and always thought her songs were terrible compared to her sisters. Kimiko however, loved Himiko's composing and asked for songs regularly. But this person whose saxophone music still resonating within Himiko had struck a chord, one she wasn't willing to ignore.

Himiko's hand flew across the page with inspiration fueling her. She poured her emotions into the piece. How she felt about the mysterious sax player, the song and how it inspired her were all released into the song. Her mind and emotions then took a turn and the music she was writing started to change as well. The feeling Himiko held inside about being alone were splattered onto the page in intensity. Those thoughts then veered into another direction, she thought about all the relationships she thought of and how love could save the world.

She ended to the song within a few hours and looked down at her work. It was the best song she had ever composed in her entire life.

Himiko silently thanked this mysterious person who allowed her to express herself. Her hands picked up the papers and she pulled them to her chest giving them a hug. Taking a pen out of her bag, she quickly copied the song so she could give one copy to the person who helped her. On the front page of the copied song, she wrote 'Thank you for inspiring me with your beautiful song, I wrote this for you. Love, H.'

Himiko then put her papers into her bag before glancing up at the clock. It was basically time for her to wake up and start getting ready so she decided that sleep could wait, classes started soon.

* * *

Days had passed and Himiko still hadn't given her song to the saxophone player. She was too nervous about the whole situation. _I can't just go up to some stranger and give them a song! What if they thought I was a creep or something?! That would be terrible… _She looked at the folder that held the song again for the fifth time since class started. A sigh escaped her lips and she quickly looked out the window of the class room to see Ren and a posse of girls obviously skipping class.

Her face contorted into one of annoyance and anger. He was the reason Kimiko might fail half of her assignment, he was the reason Kimiko had been worried sick the past few days, and he was nonchalantly walking around like he owned the place, messing with those poor girls feelings. She was unhappy to say the least. _Those girls have feelings, Ren. Honestly, what can you possibly achieve by leading them on? Ass… _

She leaned her head down on the desk now completely irked. She just wanted to punch him in the face. Another sigh escaped her lips as she just stared blankly at the wooden desk that was two inches from her eyes.

After what seemed like ages, the bell rang and Himiko jet out of the classroom. She was going to find Kimiko, Tsuneko and Haruka so they could help a few of the boys with their dance for their most recent test. It was going to distract Himi from her dislike for Ren and that is all she cared about at this moment.

She walked out to the courtyard and saw her small group of friends waiting for her. She waved slightly and smiled. "Hey guys, sorry for making you wait… I was angry and needed to calm down hehe." She scratched her neck nervously before plopping beside her sister.

"Nee-chan, have you given your song to that person yet?" Kimiko leaned on her sister's shoulders while watching the boys get into formation. Himiko noticed her sister's eyes lingering on a certain boy whose eyes were the color of Christmas.

"No," Himiko looked away in embarrassment, "what if they don't like it or think I am weird?" The sister's conversation grabbed the attention of the others around them.

"That is impossible! I'm sure this mysterious saxophone player would be honored or at least would show some gratitude." The group nodded in agreement.

But Masato scowled slightly, no one noticed except Tsuneko. She decided to keep what she saw to herself, she didn't want to meddle with something that didn't involve her.

Himiko looked at her friends. "Do you guys really think I should do it?"

There was a resounding yes from the group and Himiko smiled, she loved that she had great friends to support her. But her smile faltered for a small second, thinking back to what she deduced earlier that week. _They all have their match and I am the only one without… No, stop thinking like this Himiko! You've never cared about being single before now so don't start letting emotions cloud your judgment. Besides, love is still forbidden. _Before she could think about the subject any longer, the music started playing and the boys started dancing.

Himiko watched as the boys danced and noticed blushes rise to her accompanying friend's faces. A smirk graced Himiko's features. _You three are rather obvious if I do say so myself. _

Her hands began clapping as the three lads in front of her completed their dance. It wasn't completely perfect but it was great to say the least. "Good job guys! You did really well, especially you Masato-kun!" Himiko cut a side glance at Neko-chan to see if her comment would spark some jealousy and it did. _All part of the plan! Hahaha, Neko-chan you are so easy to get a rise out of. ~_

Masato went on to say that the dance wasn't ready yet and granted, Himiko agreed but she also thought they had worked hard enough to deserve a break. However, she kept her mouth shut and watched Masato, Natsuki and Otoya get ready for yet another run of the dance. Unfortunately for the world, Ren and his annoying gaggle of girls began walking towards them.

For whatever reason, all attention was now on the group of "love"-stricken girls and their captor.

"It was so beautiful; I decided to buy the whole rose garden."

"Ren-kun give it to me."

"Give it to me!"

"I'll give it to you if you make me fall in love with you."

_Jesus H. Christ who does this womanizer douche bag think he is? Ugh whatever. If these girls are dumb enough to fall for that shite, I'm not going to stop them…_ Himiko grimaced before an idea plopped into her head. She leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear.

The twins looked at each other and instantly began playing out their act.

Himiko grabbed onto her sister and hugged her close, their faces inches apart. A blush rose to the younger girls face.

Everyone around them looked shocked and without words. Twincest after all was rather taboo and disturbing.

Himiko leaned in closer to her sister's face, inches away from Kimiko's. "Re-Ren-kun! What are yo-you doing? Love is forbidden!"

At these words, everyone knew they were simply making fun of the girls and Ren. This solicited a chuckle from Tsuneko and two of the three boys.

Himiko brushed away a stray piece of hair from her sister's face. "It is alright. There is no need to worry." Himiko then leaned in closer to her sister even more before both twins suddenly burst into hysterics. The looks of shock and amusement written on their friend's faces and the looks of annoyance and anger plastered on the posse's faces made it impossible for the twins to stop laughing.

"Oh… my God… Himiko you are a genius!" Kimiko was rolling on the ground clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Me? Your… acting was aha was spot on!" Himiko was crouched over also in laughter. But she stopped laughing as she realized someone was clapping. She looked over to Ren who was walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

Once he got close enough to them, he stopped walking but continued to twirl the rose he had in his hand. He lifted it up to his nose to smell it before smiling, charmingly and placing it in Kimiko's hand. "For you, little Lilly." He then proceeded to grab onto Himiko and dip her back. "You know, you only had to ask if you wanted to kiss me."

These words infuriated Himiko but she bit back her sharp words for a few seconds and just rolled her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore though so she lashed out a wee bit. She grabbed his hands and pushed them away from her. "Listen Jinguji-san, you can toy with girl's emotions all you want but you better get it through your thick skull that my friends, sister and I are not toys you can just play with. You can't just walk over and act like you can make us one of your posse. Honestly, do you think any of us here are interested in you? If you haven't noticed, it is a no. I suggest running back to your gaggle of girls and leave us the heck alone." She paused for a minute. " Oh, and another thing, I know you might not give a damn about your own future but have some respect and finish the song so my sister doesn't fail. It'd be much appreciated."

Most of the eyes around her showed shock, except Tsuneko's and Kimiko's of course. No one was expecting Himiko to speak like that to Ren but in Himiko's eyes, he deserved to hear every word.

Ren looked at the girl in shock. He wasn't accustomed to girls not falling for his charm. But he quickly smirked charmingly before opening his mouth to reply. However, he was interrupted by Syo and Mae running up to them.

Ren had let go of Himiko and had faced Syo and Mae.

As soon as the womanizer started talking, Himiko blocked him out. She was basically seething with rage at the moment. She turned to her sister. "Kimi-chan, I am going to head back to my room and change out of this awful uniform before doing that thing…" Kimiko nodded before saying bye to her sister.

Himiko snuck through the small crowd that had formed and went to her dorm. _What should I wear? Should it be something cute? Or something else? Maybe I should just wear something I feel comfortable in… Ugh this is stressful! _Himiko unlocked her door before falling face first onto her bed. Her face was smushed into her pillows. "Why does this have to so difficult?!" Her voice was muffled but she continued to scream out her frustrations to the empty room.

Once she felt content in the amount she yelled, she flipped over to lie on her back. Her hands were under her head and she stared up at the ceiling. She then glanced at the clock and noticed the time. The mysterious saxophone player always played around the same time so she pulled herself together so she could get ready. She walked over to the closet and looked through her clothes before a smile split her face.

Himiko grabbed the outfit and threw it on before looking herself over in the mirror. The reflection of a girl with short brown hair and pink and yellow eyes stared back at her. She was wearing a cerulean colored shirt and white pants as well as a black fedora with a white band around it. Her feet were clad in her lucky converse. Himiko nodded in approval at her reflection before grabbing the folder with the sheet music in it. Today was the day she would give the sax player the song.

The girl began walking down the hall towards were she usually stood and listened when she saw Haruka walking in the same direction. Himiko noticed that she kept walking towards the music. _Hmm, maybe Haruka was entranced as well… I'll follow her since it seems like she knows where she is going. _

A few minutes later, Haruka had disappeared around a pillar. Himiko glanced around it and saw Ren playing the saxophone and Haruka looking intently at him. Instantly, Himiko regretted her decision to find the mysterious player but she couldn't control the fluttering in her stomach that occurred every single time she heard him play. She absolutely loved his playing and couldn't deny that no matter how much she wanted to. With a sigh she allowed herself to slide down the pillar to where she was sitting at its base. _He looks so peaceful playing. It looks like nothing in the world matters to him other than the music. It is… kinda cute. _Himiko mentally scolded herself before blushing at her thoughts. She really wasn't expecting her mind to go off on that tangent at all.

Seconds later, she heard the music stopped and got worried. She looked around the pillar to see what was going on. Ren had pulled Haruka close to him but she pulled away and grabbed a paper that fell out of his pocket. Haruka smiled up at Ren.

"I'm glad you are writing the lyrics!" Himiko looked in surprise as those words left Haruka's mouth.

_Maybe Ren-san isn't as bad as I thought… _

But what happened next surprised Himiko completely. Ren took the paper from Haruka and ripped it into little pieces before letting them fly away. Before Himiko could stop herself, she was leaning over the edge of the railing. "No! Those were your lyrics… Why'd you do that, you idiot?!" She quickly ran off towards the courtyard so she could get the bits of paper so her sister wouldn't fail… That was the only reason she was helping Ren right now, so her sister could pass that test, right? She didn't think about that as she noticed Haruka helping her. "Come on Haru-chan! How hard will it be to find those lyrics?"

The two girls spent a long time looking for the pieces. After a while, they noticed they had most of the pieces. Deciding it would be best to reconstruct the pieces, the two girls sat down on the grass. They treated the papers like a puzzle, placing the ones that fit next to each other before taping them. The two looked down at their work, they were missing two or three pieces. "Well Haru-chan, we did good… We should go give this back to Ren-san." Haruka nodded and the two started to walk towards where they last saw Ren.

Once they walked onto the roof area, Haruka handed the paper to Ren. She smiled up at him before speaking. "Sorry we couldn't find the other pieces; we'll still try to find them!"

Ren looked between Himiko and Haruka, a charming smirk gracing his features. "Little Lamb, it is about time for me to leave." Haruka looked up at him.

A sound of confusion left Himiko's mouth as she looked back at the orange haired lad before her. _What does he mean?_

He was about to say something but was interrupted as a fist connected with his face. Himiko's jaw instantly dropped in surprise. She never expected to see Masato jump in and do something like that. She was shocked yet very impressed. _You go Masato-kun!_

A few words were exchanged between Masato and Ren before Masato walked away. Haruka soon left as well to continue searching for the papers and left Himiko still standing looking shocked. A chuckle snapped her out of it and she looked over to Ren who was smirking.

"Well now it is just you and me, little berry." As these words left his mouth Himiko doubled over in laughter.

"Hahaha… Little berry? I seriously thought you could come up with something better than that. Hahaha." Himiko continued laughing until she felt him grab her and pull her close.

"I think it fits you perfectly. Berries are sour at first but then become sweet, just like you." At these words, Himiko sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, okay, sure… Let me go Ren-san." She looked up at him expectantly but he just smirked.

"No Jinuji-san? Well that is good news my little berry." She squirmed wanting him to let her go.

"Just because I decided to call you Ren-san doesn't mean anything ya creep." She pushed herself from him but ended up tripping over her own foot. She began falling backwards but he caught her. Unfortunately, her bag wasn't as lucky. As the bag hit the floor, all the papers fell out and covered the ground. "Thanks for catching me but again, let me go." He obliged this time.

Himiko bent down to grab all her papers and noticed Ren had a few in his hands. Suddenly remembering the song she composed, she quickly looked through the papers to find that the song wasn't in the mix. That only meant one thing, Ren was holding the song she had wrote for him… It was before she realized it was him but the fact still remained; he is the mysterious saxophone player.

Himiko's face turned blood red and Ren's eyes scanned the paper. His smirk grew large. "My, my, little berry. I had no idea this is how you felt about me." She fumed with rage before standing abruptly and turning to walk away.

"I didn't right it for you. I wrote it for the person who obviously loved music and shared it with me by playing the saxophone, not the heart-crushing loser." She in took a shaky breath. "I hope he enjoys it." She then ran away with the worst blush on her face. _I just made a fool out of myself… greeeeat. _

Once Himiko got back to her dorm, she lied down on her bed and curled up in a ball, embarrassment still running through her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking of the orange haired boy who got under her skin.

* * *

~~Meanwhile with Kimiko~~

A small beep echoed through the room. Kimiko looked down at her cell phone and noticed she had a text message. She opened the message and was shocked, to say the least.

'Meet me in the music room tomorrow. I have the lyrics for the song – Ren'

'Okii! I'm glad you changed your mind! – Kimi'

Kimiko was happy because this meant she wasn't going to fail! With a smile on her face, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

~~Back to Himiko~~

Class started and she noticed, Natsuki, Haruka, Masato and Otoya were not in class. _I wonder what those guys are doing? _Her mind was clouded with thoughts as she looked blankly at the front of the room.

Her eyes then scanned the room and landed on where Masato usually sat. Her mind fluttered back to when he hooked Ren in the face. For whatever reason, Himiko wasn't as happy about the punch now. She somewhat felt bad for the flirt. As soon as she realized what she was thinking, she smacked herself out of it. She really needed to stop thinking about Ren…

Class zoomed by rather quickly. She went to the cafeteria to grab some lunch and noticed none of her friends were present. Even her sister was absent. A look of worry crossed her features. Himiko reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her cell. She saw she had a text from her sister and Otoya.

'Heeeeey Nee-chan! I am going to be busy all day so don't be worried if you don't see me. Loves! – Kimi'

The other message came as a shock to her. She seldom texted Otoya!

'Hello, Himiko-chan, this is Haruka. We are looking for the pieces of paper with Jinguji-san's lyrics on them. You can come help if you want.'

Himiko decided to ignore the message from Haruka and sat down at an empty table. She once again felt her feelings of loneliness spread through her. Ignoring the saddening feeling, she finished eating then went to her favorite thinking spot.

She leaned back on the tree and looked over the water. _Today is a gorgeous day. The sky is so clear. _Her face splits into a smile as she let the nature around her entrance her. Soon, she found herself asleep and in her dreamland.

_An unknown person wrapped their slender arms around Himiko from behind. He leaned into her and kissed her neck. "I love you Himiko Arai." At these words, Himiko was spun around quickly and looked into the face of her lover. She smiled with love and adoration clearly evident on her face. Instead of replying immediately, she leaned up and met his lips with a soft kiss. His long hair tickled her face and she giggle before moving away to look at him. _

_His hand came up and brushed away some of her fringe. His soft, slender fingers lingered on her face longingly before pulling her into a passion filled kiss. They pulled back rasping for air. "I love you too…" She looked up at him and a tear of joy fell from her eye. She was no longer alone. She finally had someone all to herself._

With a start, Himiko was pulled out of her dream. _What the hell?! Why was I dreaming about him? Awww that is sooo gross… _Her face was instantly red as she realized what just happened. She had a romantic dream about him… Of all people it was him. She scowled at herself before standing to go back to her room. She needed to clear her mind and reading a book would do just that.

As she stood, there was some feedback that echoed through the speakers of the school. Her ears perked up and her heart fluttered as she heard his voice fill the school.

"Little lamb, little berry, are you listening?" There was a pause and Himiko began to register what was going on. "I've decided to sing my song…" After those words, Himiko started running towards the room where the intercom system was located. It took her a few seconds but she quickly made it and stopped. She listened to the song that was being sung and immediately felt her heart beat fast.

_It is just from the running, I assure you Himiko… Just chill out. _She tried to calm herself down but was unsuccessful. She just stood there and continued to listen as the feelings that the saxophone music created came to surface. She was once again inspired and felt a longing for the person singing even though she knew his identity. She felt all the emotion in the song and relished in the feeling. She then felt a smile cross her face. This was who her song was meant for, this person who loved music and shared it with the world creating feelings within others.

Once the song was finished, she ran into the room and hugged Kimiko.

"That was beautiful Kimi-chan!" Her sister hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Nee-chan! I'm not going to fail now haha." The two sisters separated and Himiko turned to face Ren. He had a charming smirk as usual and Himiko's face flushed ever so slightly.

"Ren-kun, you did very well. I enjoyed your lyrics very much." Ren was shocked to hear these words from Himiko but quickly composed himself.

"I knew you would come around little berry." Himiko scoffed in annoyance. Just because she decided to not hate him didn't mean she didn't find him annoying. Her arms crossed, she looked up and into his face.

"Just because I am tolerating you doesn't mean a damn thing." He smirked again before placing a rose that came out of nowhere in her hands.

Before she could retort about his actions, the door was flung open and Hyuga-sensei spoke up.

"What the hell were you thinking, breaking in here?"

Himiko smirked in triumph as she watched Ren get chewed out for breaking in. The only good news was that neither he nor her sister would fail. However, both of them would be punished. Himiko laughed before exiting the room to allow her sister and Ren to get yelled at some more.

* * *

**Welp that was chapter three! I hope you lovelies enjoy! This was a ton of fun to write hahaha... Anyway**

**Reviews are welcome! Also fav and follow if you'd like! **

**On a side note, I am thinking about starting a Deathnote fic... I might post a preview chapter if I get around to it so if you'd like, keep an eye out for that!**

**Until next time friends!**

**Oh and once again, I apologize for grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Also, my use of honorifics is probably off a bit as well but I am learning as I go!**


End file.
